1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a control panel or the like, which is constructed as a vertically-oriented columnar profile section; which is attached to a support plate at its lower end; and which supports a control panel or the like on its upper end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known supports of this type consist, as a rule, of a square tubular section, the lower end of which is connected to a base plate, and which is recessed in the area of the hollow space of the square tubular section for insertion of a feed cable to the control panel, or the like. The control panel or the like is thereby set up on the upper frontal side of the square tubular section to permit passing the feed cable from the square tubular section into the control panel or the like.
These known supports are solidly connected to the base plate in the area of the machine which is associated with it after the feed cables are inserted into the square tubular section. The insertion of feed cables is thus very difficult, since they must be inserted under the base plate and into the lower frontal side of the square tubular section. It is, furthermore, practically impossible to insert feed cables with a plug device attached to the end through the square tubular section and into the control panel or the like which is attached to the upper end of the square tubular section. The plug device must be previously detached and, after inserting the feed cable, must be again mounted in the control panel or the like. One further disadvantage of the known support is the fact that it cannot be transported easily to another location of use.